


Practice and Burning Food

by IvyCoveredWalls



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Fluff, Happy Foxes (All For The Game), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCoveredWalls/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: A fluffy little fic where Andrew and Neil are Orchestra Husbands. Also Neil can't cook.





	Practice and Burning Food

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff because of my awful writer's block.

Andrew watched Neil's nimble fingers dance along the strings of his viola. His ice blue eyes were closed and Andrew couldn't help but think his expression was unfairly attractive. Actually he thought all of Neil Josten was unfairly attractive. 

Neil's playing was all so overwhelmingly emotional. As he played the notes to the Romani tune, Andrew hated himself for feeling something and hated Neil for making him feel. Andrew's playing was, in stark contrast to Neil's, quite hollow. It left him, and most of the people who decided to give him feedback, drained and empty. 

“Junkie!” 

Neil abruptly stopped playing and turned to look at his husband. 

“We’re leaving.”

Neil smiled.

"Not unless you promise to practice our piece when we get home.” 

"Fine. Pack up let's go.”

“Don't be so grumpy. I'll play my part with you. If you put off practice Patricia will get dusty!”

Patricia was Andrew's cello. Despite his insistence that he didn't care about the Philharmonic, he kept Patricia in tip top shape. Deep down he knew Neil was trying to goad him into practicing, which was ridiculous because Andrew never missed a note when he did play. But the thought of his cello getting dusty made him cringe internally.

“Just get ready to leave.”

Neil knew as well as Andrew that he'd won. Andrew did practice, Neil did play along. Afterwards Neil caught dinner on fire. 

“You aren't allowed in the kitchen anymore. If the fire had spread it could have burned down the house. Your precious instrument with it.” 

“Drew, were you worried about the instruments?” Neil fake gasped. 

“Shut up Junkie. Yes or no?"


End file.
